Twisted Love
by WhereTheStoryEndss
Summary: Chris and Lorelai are married just as Rory starts Chilton. But Chris insecurities get the better of him and Lorelai finds herself stuck in a marriage of abuse can she get away before the abuse turns to her daughter? But who will come to Lorelais rescue?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Gilmore girl fan fiction and I'll be writing between this and another fic I have going. So will try and be consistent as I can with updates. I know this is quite a depressing subject but it will get happier I just think there brilliant characters with such love that I wanted to show this in a darker way and just see if this idea works out for me. Hope you enjoy and if you have time please review it be much appreciated as it would be good to know what you think_. I know this is taking Christopher out of character but just want to see how it pans out! Will also have Luke and Jess init._

**Brief Summary –** The story starts from Rory's first year at Chilton and Chris walked back into Rory and Lorelais life a year before having turned his life around with a suitable job and being able to provide for them. Lorelai realising he was a changed man accepted his offer of marriage and by doing so breaking Luke's heart in the process. However 6 months into marriage Chris insecurities about Lorelai are about to take a violent turn and Lorelai finds herself stuck in a marriage of abuse can she get away before the abuse turns to her daughter? Or will it be up to Rory to save her mother from her father's clutches? Both Mother and daughter turn for support and they find it in Luke and Jess.

**Chapter 1 – No longer a man**

Lorelai turned over in her bed and let out a soft groan as she heard her alarm clock purr she hit the snooze button and threw her legs off the bed dangling them over the edge she heard a loud grunt and turned her head to see Christopher stir a little and slowly slid off the bed not wanting to wake him. He had hit the bottle hard last night she assumed it was something to do with work but it was just an excuse not to question what was happening to their marriage. Lorelai tiptoed out of the room and headed down stairs and into the kitchen for a cup of coffee which she seemed to be craving more than normal if that was even possible. She found Rory in the kitchen already dressed her head buried in book her long sweet brown hair covering her face. Lorelai stopped and took a moment to just watch her daughter how perfect she was at least nothing had changed between them she couldn't bare that despite being married Rory still came first and she knew that would have been the case with whatever man she had ended up with. Rory was everything as far as Lorelai was concerned they told each other everything. Lorelai let out a small sigh she didn't quite tell her daughter everything she hadn't shared the fact Christopher seemed to come home drunk every night and was constantly making snide remarks towards her but how could she tell her little girl her marriage was falling apart when finally after 15 years Rory had what she always wanted a mum and a dad.

Lorelai watched her daughter for a few moments seeing how lost she had become in her book made Lorelai smile and she finally made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Kid" Lorelai smiled waiting for a response.

Rory pulled herself away from her book and looked up at her mother with a soft smile.

"Hey"

Lorelai smiled and sat down with her cup of coffee sliding a cup towards Rory watching her take a sip.

"So what do you fancy doing today sweets?"

Rory turned her head towards the stairs and Lorelai followed her gaze wondering what she was looking at until she saw Christopher emerge looking rough and unshaven, he could have at least made some sort of effort with his appearance for Rory's sake she was a smart girl after all Lorelai thought.

"Morning Dad"

Rory gave a soft smile his rough appearance had not gone unnoticed by Rory but she didn't think to question it she wanted her dad to be in a good mood so that he would say yes to her going to a concert tonight with Jess and Rory was smart enough to know commenting on how bad he looked wasn't going to get her any gold stars.

Christopher leaned forward and kissed Lorelai and sat down beside her looking towards Rory and giving a small smile his head was killing him and he wasn't in the mood to exchange small talk or what he assumed would be small talk with his daughter.

Rory looked at her parents for a moment she thought since her mum had got married she would be a lot happier than she seemed. Although Rory had to admit she had a hard time adjusting to having her father around full time she was just use it to being her and her mum and sometimes she wish it still was or at least just for a day her dad seemed to want to control her like he was trying to catch up on the years of parenting he missed out on. Rory closed her book and ran her finger across it she often did this when she was nervous.

"Can I ask you guys something…I was wondering maybe I could go to a concert tonight….with Jess...I would be back no later than 11..Luke said he would take us there and back"

Chris frowned he hated Luke he always got in the way of things constantly fixed in his wife and daughters life yet he never felt that even now. Chris clenched his fists and shook his head.

"No Rory I haven't even met this guy…Jess…Tess…dead meat whatever you want to call him I don't want you going off to some concert with him okay"

Rory sigh sadly and nodded she constantly felt like her dad was being hard on her and always felt she was a burden to him. Rory didn't give up hope and looked to her mother with disappointed eyes.

Lorelai looked into her daughters eyes and could see she was hurt by this decision well a decision that was made without her consent she wasn't used to someone telling her daughter what she could and couldn't do and she didn't like it one bit. But she felt Christopher's eyes on her watching her so fiercely that she felt as though the side of her neck was burning. Lorelai looked down at the table avoiding looking into her daughters big blue eyes that she would easily get lost in.

"I think your fathers right this time perhaps hold off on the concerts for now ….you can crowd surf and make mummy nervous another day"

Lorelai tried to smile but she saw the look of disappoint on her daughters face and it was instantly gone she watched Rory nod her head and could of swore she whispered something.

"Rory…I…"

"It's fine mom…I'll go to Lanes and get some studying out the way before I have Paris on my back again for not going over my debate another thousand times"

Rory smiled as she cut her mum off hiding her disappointment she knew her mom wasn't too fond of Jess but seemed to be growing towards him. Her mom just must be taking tiny baby steps although Rory knew she couldn't complain they were steps after all more than her dad had bothered to do. Rory let out a small sigh and slid her books into her school bag and stood up.

"Better get started, I won't be late so don't eat all the pizza like last time! Bye"

Rory smiled giving her mom a kiss on the cheek and sweet smile towards her dad showing she was angry by his decision or at least he would think that. Christopher didn't feel like a dad to Rory and she wasn't sure why now considering he was a permanent fix in her life this time but then it dawned on Rory that she over thought things far too often.

Lorelai waited until Rory was out of sight before turning to Chris.

"I would appreciate it if you would involve me in these decisions you had no right to make it without me"

"Lor, that Jess kid is bad news you even said it yourself"

Lorelai let out a sigh, Chris was right she was hardly a number one fan of Jess she worried beyond belief when Rory was out with him but she had been doing her best to accept him after seeing how happy Rory was when she was with him.

"Look it is not our business to get involved he makes Rory happy and I think deep down he's a good kid at heart we just need to give him a chance, besides I know Luke wouldn't let him anywhere near Rory unless he was sure "

Chris frowned not surprised that somehow Luke would pop up in the conversation

"Oh here we go back to Luke….im Rory's father not Luke I'll decide whether Jess is a risk or not okay?"

"Chris your being childish…go have a shower before stars hallow towns people follow the smell and think we have converted our house into an open bar"

Lorelai frowned her words dripping in sarcasm she began to walk away before they both started saying things they would regret. She felt a painful tug at her arm and let out a small cry.

"Chris…you're hurting me…." Lorelai looked into his eyes and saw a completely different man towering over her, she shuddered as she felt his rough breath against her neck the stench of booze was all she could now smell.

"I'm you husband Lor…I say when we are done okay….your mine…not LUKES!"

Christopher tightened his grip and shook his wife as he spoke desperation carved on his face.

"What?...You're Insane!..."

Lorelai cried out not understanding what was happening she couldn't joke her way out of this situation or give a puzzling reference but before she could think of something to say she saw Christopher raise his hand Lorelai flinched she knew what was next she closed her eyes and then felt a hard painful slap against her. Lorelai stumbled back and hit the wall sliding down she opened her eyes her hands shaking one pressed against her cheek which was burning like mad she looked up at Chris with tears in her eyes her whole body numb from shock.

Chris looked at his hands he look down at his wife almost getting a rush of power he suddenly felt in control for the first time the bigger person out of the two of them he knocked the coffee cup off the table and sent it smashing to the floor beside Lorelai. Chris saw Lorelai jump out her skin she was sat holding her knees shaking her cheek red raw he turned and left the kitchen shouting to Lorelai as he left in a calm manner.

"Clean that coffee cup up babe don't want anyone cutting themselves on it"

Lorelai almost laughed she held the side of her face as she felt tears run down her cheeks she wasn't aware she had been crying till now she pulled herself up and onto her knees and started to pick up the broken bits of the coffee cup until she began to silently sob on the kitchen floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been so long since I've given an update, I have this story all planned out so I'll try and be more consistent thank you for the reviews please let me know what you think so I know if it's worth continuing. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Love vs. Power **

Rory sat back to back with Jess on one of the many benches placed around Stars Hollow her knees tucked into her chest and her head buried deep into a book her head resting gently against Jesses who was mirroring her movements his eyes deep within the pages of his book. Rory loved the strong passion they shared for books a connection she felt lucky to have as this thought entered her head she stopped reading and smiled and ran her hand down to meet Jesses without turning round. She felt Jess gently grip her hand almost immediately she could almost picture that smirk appearing on his face.

"Did this just happen…Rory pulling away from a book first?"

Jess smirked turning round to face her not letting go of her hand he places the book onto his lap knowing once he looked into Rory's eyes he wouldn't pick the book up again.

"Well reading without reflecting is like eating without digesting" Rory smiled sliding round so she could see him, gently running her spare hand into his.

I totally agree with this as it means I get time to do this"

Jess smiles sweetly gently leaning in and kissing her lips breaking away one of his hands so he could push a couple of brown strands of hair out of her face. Rory couldn't help but beam she loved his knowledge and the way he simply understood her, Rory would also never admit it but she secretly liked the rough bad boy edge he had it excited her. Rory kissed his lips tenderly smiling.

So did you get a yes from your parents on the concert tonight? Jess broke away from the kiss as he spoke hating doing so but was so eager to know if she could come he had been looking forward to it all week but when he saw the smile fade from Rory's lips he already knew the answer.

Rory looked to Jess seeing how crushed he looked reminded her of her own reaction when told she wasn't allowed.

"I'm…sorry…it's my dad he's gone into some mad possessive mode…I…don't…."

Rory stops herself and looks down at the ground until she feels Jess soft hand cup her chin and she was faced with concerned eyes.

"..Rory?..."

"It's nothing…its…its…just I'm finding it really hard to accept having my dad around permanently….it just seems like he doesn't want me around… and I don't know things just seem really weird between my mom and him…it's like you walk in and you wouldn't think Gilmores lived there"

Rory sighs to herself folding her arms wondering to herself why she wasn't having this conversation with her mom but Rory could never bring herself to share how unhappy she was beginning to feel. Almost like an outcast it was how she often thought her dad saw her as.

Jess looked at Rory finding her words odd and gently rubs her hand.

"Hey Rory….have you told your mom that you feel like this?"

Rory bows her head ashamed that she hadn't spoken to her mom about it they told each other everything but Rory almost felt like this wasn't something even her mom could brush off with a joke.

"No…I didn't want to come across ungrateful I just think it's going to take some getting use… I was just so used to it being me and my mum…that's all"

"You just need time Rory….come on ill buy you a cup of coffee…the only thing I know without a doubt always puts a smile on your face" Jess grins when he sees her smile.

"That's not true you always put a smile on my face" Rory smiles gently kissing his lips.

"Ohhh…okay so if it came down to it me or the coffee?

"Let's go get this coffee and ooo maybe we can get one of Luke's burgers too" Rory smiles avoiding Jesses question.

"…Rory?" Jess smiles noticing the typical clever Gilmore way of avoiding the question.

"You know I hear Taylor trying to make his banner even more crazier than last year I mean that guy needs to slow down don't you think?" Rory smiles taking hold of Jess hand and heading over to Lukes with him.

"My girlfriend truly has no soul" Jess laughs.

"Hey I love my coffee okay!" Rory snaps with a smile on her face.

"So she finally admits it!"

"Rats!" Rory laughs pushing Jess playfully.

Jess laughs wrapping his arm around her, kissing the top of her head they head into Lukes together.

…...

Lorelai sat at the kitchen table her hands wrapped around her coffee mug, her whole body felt numb and she felt crippled by her thoughts as she picked away at her mind trying to understand what had happened between her and Chris. How she let happen, how she allowed herself to become the sobbing victim on the floor while he licked his bloodied knuckle and walked off leaving her to clean the destruction he had left behind, mainly gluing back together her own broken ego. A thought suddenly crossed her mind then is consumed her.

_Oh god… what if he had ever lost his temper like that with... Rory. No...No she would know Rory would tell her….she prayed to god she would tell her._

Lorelai felt her hands begin to shake by the sudden thought she shook her head.

_I love Christopher _

_He loves me…he's never placed a finger on me until now.._

_Maybe I deserved it…_

_Maybe I wasn't letting him be a father to his daughter I was being selfish and fighting for my decision to be the final say like I was used to it being.._

_Or maybe this was just the beginning…_

_Once you have hit a woman it gets easier and easier each time and then the power only becomes too much for their already huge egos…_The thought alone made Lorelais spine shiver all the way up to the top of her neck.

_But I love him I took a vow…_

_Oh Rory…my sweet Rory…finally had a permanent father figure _

_No…this wouldn't happen again…they were finally a family._

Lorelai finally after bouncing a tennis ball back and forward inside her mind had managed to reassure herself that no family was perfect and slip ups happened and as long as he didn't touch Rory or never hurt her in the past she was willing to forget his mistake. Though she knew there were ever growing complications to her marriage that she couldn't quite just forget and brush under the carpet but right now Lorelai could admit defeat and needed to regroup before she tried to tackle her marriage.

Lorelai rubbed under the rim of her eye it was still tender and sore from this morning as to be expected it was quite a punch Chris he had thrown. Though she had covered it gently with make up their was still a small visible mark but not enough to concern people and so Lorelai was able to make up a story about how she had neglected the front door recently slamming it too much and it took its revenge.

It was a believable story with the amount of accidents she had anyway; she had spent the rest of the morning after recovering from the initial shock thinking of how she could explain it to the stars hollow residents. A drama free town almost that they jumped and latched onto the littlest things with concern despite them actually realising they lived abnormal life's themselves, Kirk was a prime example of that Lorelai had always thought.

Lorelai felt herself jump as she heard the door being slammed shut and then there he was her husband standing by the kitchen entrance his sudden warm smile put her at ease but as she rose she could smell the beer and salted peanuts on him and she felt the tension form once again in her shoulders.

Chris smiled at his beautiful wife the events of this morning had loomed over him all day so he had a beer to relax his conscience. Which he then lead him to the conclusion that he had taught his wife a lesson and that sometimes you had to be cruel to be kind. Chris edged his way closer to his wife and wrapped both his hands around her waist he felt her body stiffen slightly and this angered him so he tighten his grip till he could fill her whole body go as stiff as a board.

Lorelai felt her breath get thinner why was she so afraid it was her husband stood in front of her for god sakes but he had been drinking so it was only the shell of the man she loved and married. She desperately searched his deep brown tunnel eyes trying to find or rescue the real Christopher locked deep inside the Chris she loved and adored. Lorelai took in a hard gulp she felt the cold rim of the sink digging into her back as she pressed up against it her eyes looked into his and she forced a smile.

"How about me and you take advantage of having the whole house to our self's for once"

Chris smiled seductively just wanting to kiss his wife's neck and do away with her despite his forceful grip he just wanted her all to himself he was sick of sharing her with everyone in this crazy town especially Luke.

Lorelai was far from in the mood let alone turned on by his flat remark she titled her head a little and presented him with a genuine warm smile.

"Not right now…how about a coffee…I could do with a coffee think I'm starting to have withdrawal symptoms and that's not safe for either of us"

Lorelai felt her words coming out even faster than normal if that was humanly possible she wondered if Chris even was able hear what she said but given his facial expression she knew he had hung on her every word and then she felt his fingers dig into her hips and she winced a little.

"Come on"

"Later"

"Lor…we won't get a later…come on"

"Chris I said no"

Lorelai could feel her legs turning to jelly but she was stern looking into his eyes trying to gain the power and courage that was knocked out of her this morning. Win this fight and she would be getting somewhere then maybe when it came to it again she would be in the mood Lorelai thought quietly to herself. But it was a thought to soon as she felt an enormous rush of pain a heavy fist penetrating her stomach and she gasped for air and practically fell into Christopher's arm who was happy to catch her.

"See I knew you were up for it really…you just need a little kick"

Lorelai couldn't speak he had knocked the wind right out of her and for the first time ever she was speechless just gasping for air her eyes rimmed with tears at his words and the smile that had escaped his lips as he spoke. Lorelai wasn't in the arms of a loving husband and her mind kicked into outright panic on what he was going to do next.

_Oh...god…oh god..no…please…please don't…_

_I love him…_

_He loves me…_

_Please don't…please don't _

Lorelais over powering thoughts weren't helping her catch her breath she felt Chris pull her up to her feet again using the counter top to help support her up right but then Lorelai heard a sudden noise in the hall and it wasn't just her it had caught Chris attention for spilt second but not long enough as he turned back to her and leaned in his hot stench of beer breath against her neck as he started to kiss her neck slowly, his hands moving to her top he began to undo the first couple of buttons. Lorelai couldn't move and she could barely breath still her eyes were stinging with tears she looked away almost ashamed that she was repulsed by her own husband but more ashamed at her husband for what he was doing to her.

"Chris…please…don't..."

Lorelai pleaded breathlessly one more time her eyes practically begging him to just stop now before it got serious she was the victim she was giving him complete power in hope he would stop in realisation of this but he didn't. Lorelai gasped her heart in her throat but not by Chris but by the small whisper she heard creep into the room from the entrance of the kitchen.

_Please don't be…don't be _

"Mom?!"


End file.
